A turn of events on New Year's Eve
by PinkRibbon
Summary: Alfred Kirkland has always been smitten with the boy next door, Matthew Bonnefoy. When his father, Arthur throws a New Year's party, Alfred decides to show Matthew what he feels. teen!Alfred x teen!Matthew.


**Title: **A turn of events on New Year's Eve  
**Pairing: **America/USA x Canada  
**Rating: **K+ rated  
**Language: **English  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Length: **729  
**Chapters: **One-shot  
**Warnings: **Boy x Boy, human names, slight OCC, slight AU. Based on "That boy next door" comic by Dakt37 on deviantArt (Check it out!)  
**Summary:** Alfred Kirkland has always been smitten with the boy next door, Matthew Bonnefoy. When his father, Arthur throws a New Year's party, Alfred decides to show Matthew what he feels. teen!Alfred x teen!Matthew.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia (The webcomic, the manga or the anime). APH belongs to ©Hidekaz Himaruya. This is done for fan-purposes only and for no profit of any kind.

* * *

Alfred Kirkland was looking at the oven as his glasses misted of the heat, waiting for the chocolate cake he had made together with his father, Arthur Kirkland. Their regular New Year's party was coming up and the last preparations – the food was being made. Taking out the cake when finished, Alfred glanced towards his father who was scanning the glasses in his hands for dirt.

"Hey, dad!" he spoke up and Arthur looked at his son. The teenager smiled, "The next-door neighbors are coming to our New Year's party, right?" he knew what his father usually would say about the Bonnefoys coming over. Somehow his dad had ended up arguing with Francis Bonnefoy, the father of Matthew, whom Alfred had a huge crush on. Matthew was the nicest guy on earth, and sure that Francis could be a bit of a perv, but Alfred never understood why his dad despised the Frenchman so much.

Arthur kept looking at his son, the words twisting in his mouth as he opened it, "It's a **block party**, lad," he said, his voice serious, "Of course I had to invite the **frogs**."

Alfred snickered at his father's remark of the Bonnefoys being 'frogs' just because Arthur always referred to the French language as the 'language of frogs'. Alfred himself had nothing against the French language or Frenchmen in general. He **had **fallen for Matthew, hadn't he?

The teenager placed the cake on the table to let it cool off and glanced around the kitchen to see if they had forgotten anything but everything seemed to be in order, except for the glasses his dad was examining. Man, that Brit could sometimes be the slowest one to prepare things. Lucky for him he had his son.

Suddenly, the door bell rang loudly and clear and Alfred's eyes lit up. He threw off his pot holders that he had used to not burn himself and ran towards the door, screaming, "I'LL GET IT!"

His son's scream was ear piercing and Arthur almost thought he'd start bleeding through his ears and end up dead. Why was his son so excited anyway?

Alfred threw himself at the door and slammed it open to reveal a boy in his own age, with slightly longer hair in a darker blonde color than his own with his signature haircurl. Violet eyes pierced the dark background and Alfred couldn't help but to smile widely at the boy. No one could do the mistake of not understanding that he was smitten with the boy – Matthew Bonnefoy.

"HIYA MATTIE!" he practically shouted into the boy's ear, but the boy only had his hands in his pockets and blushed a little at the other's enthusiasm.

"H-hey Alfred …" Matthew said in a low tone of voice.

Thinking of what to say next, Alfred noticed the 'mistletoe' that he had 'accidentally' left over the door since Christmas and smirked innocently, pointing up towards it, "Oh no, what's that?" he asked, still innocently, "I think my dad forgot to take down some of the mistletoe from Christmas …!"

Glancing up, the other teenager only furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the ornament, "Al, that's a holly –" he began, but was silenced as Alfred suddenly cupped his cheeks and pulled their faces close and kissed him sweetly.

Suddenly, a man's voice was heard with a heavy French accent, "_Matthieu_~! Wait for _papa _…"

And from the kitchen Arthur loudly asked, "Alfred, why is the door still open?"

Ignoring their dads, Alfred put his arms around Matthew's neck and pulled them closer as the shy boy began to kiss back.

"You shouldn't hurry on such icy walks, you know. You could fall and –"

"Honestly boy, you'll set a draft about the whole house and we'll all catch our deaths of cold –"

Francis Bonnefoy and Arthur Kirkland met by the door, where their sons now had their arms around each other, passionately kissing with closed eyes. The Frenchman who held a wine bottle in his hands only smirked at the scene.

"Oh, my. Well **this **is an interesting turn of events, _non?"_ he teased as the Brit just flailed his arms at the two teenagers.

"What are you -?" Arthur burst out, but couldn't find the right words, "Stop that at once!" he demanded, but the boys didn't listen, "You're meant to **loathe **each other!"

* * *

I loved the comic by Dakt37 so much I had to write it fanfiction-style. xD


End file.
